


Blind Date

by willoghby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Do i have a looming deadline im procrastinating on with this fic? yes, Drabble, F/F, am i taking criticism at this time? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willoghby/pseuds/willoghby
Summary: Kuvira is trapped in a boring blind date with Baatar Jr. and Asami makes the most of it.Drabble made for the "75 Dates Fic Meme" on tumblr.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> You ever drink too many coffees and stay up til 3AM thinking about your rare pair? Ya me neither.

“I’m not boring you, am I?”

Kuvira blinked, recalibrating from the comfortable stupor she’d been steeping in. “Of course not. Erm. Long night, I guess.” 

Baatar Jr. nodded sympathetically. “I know what you mean. We’ve been pulling two weeks’ worth of all nighters for this latest project for Dr. Blackstone….”

And there he went into the next tangent. If it weren’t for the fact that they shared three classes this semester and that their department head was Jr.’s mom, and said bitchface of a mom was the key to her fellowship recommendation this spring, she’d have ditched this date twenty minutes ago. 

It’s not like she needed this either— truly, dating was the farthest thing from her mind—but Opal had begged her and set it all up and, again, it all came back to not wanting to upset the delicate Beifong ecosystem she found herself inexorably pulled into. So. Here she was. Twenty seven minutes into another tirade on construction management and furtively casting her eyes about for any and all emergency exits in this tiny café. 

The door bell jingled as another classmate filed in. Asami Sato, a sophomore with more field experience than most faculty and, as a result, a near constant presence in Kuvira’s labs. She knew her more through the terrible puns she’d leave as comments on Google Docs and the fresh cups of coffee left on her desk than any real-life interactions, and yet she felt a smile warm her features upon seeing her.

Kuvira stared on as Asami expertly navigated the entrance crammed with wooden stools and chipped Ikea desks and tucked herself into a nook several rows behind the two. It was rare to see her outside of the labs, much less off campus. 

She let her gaze follow Asami’s hands, expertly setting up her laptop, phone, mouse and books with a practiced efficiency. _She must come here often_. Kuvira tucked that away in her mind for later.

Asami looked up from her monitor and caught her staring. Asami shot her a playful smile, and Kuvira couldn't help but return it.

A cough broke the moment and she was pulled back into Jr.’s gravity. She feigned a few interested nods before returning her gaze to Asami, whose eyes seemingly never left her.

She quirked her chin over to Jr, raising a brow as if to ask, _Him?_

Kuvira flattened her brows. _Don’t start._

Asami hid a chuckle under her hand and turned her attention back to her laptop. Kuvira felt a pang of disappointment until her phone buzzed in her pocket. She chanced a quick look at her lock screen.

**NEWS:** RCU Womens Soccer Set for

Nationals. Korra Scores Game-Win… [20m Ago]

**GMAIL:** Re:Re: Scholarship Renewal [12m Ago]

**Opal Beifong:** How’s it goinggggg ;3 [11m Ago]

**Asami Sato:** need help? [Now]

Kuvira watched Asami’s eyes (which, she just realized, were very pretty in the glow of her computer) scan the screen as she responded.

**Kuvira:** It’s fine.

**Kuvira:** I can’t end the date w/out

consequences from my mom.

**Kuvira:** *his

Jr’s voice inflected, and she knew to turn her attention back to the incoming question. “—And it’s, like, of course I got into the program on my own merits. Haven’t they seen my work? My parents had nothing to do with me getting accepted. You know that, right?”

Before Kuvira could respond, a shadow loomed over the table. Asami stood before them, hands clasped in supplication, hitting Jr. with her best kicked-puppy-dog face. Was she imagining it, or was there a conspiratorial twinkle in her eye?

“Sorry to interrupt, Jr, but I really need a favor. I’ve got a paper due tonight and I _just_ realized I forgot to lock up for Dr. Beifong. Would you be able to run back for me? You’re the only other person I know with the key.”

Jr. is taken aback, clearly not wanting to leave and looking to Kuvira for some help. She gave none. He hemmed and hawed, fiddling with his glasses, but when Asami bent close to him and pushed her hair behind her ear the way only she can, promising she’ll make it up to him, he finally caved.

He nodded curtly at the two and clambered out of his chair. “Er, well, this was a great talk, Kuvira. I’ll... see you around?”

“Of course,” she nodded, her face tight with barely-contained relief.

Jr. gave an awkward wave then shuffled out of the café. Once he was out of sight, the two women exhaled. Asami chuckled to herself, gently nudging Kuvira with her elbow. “You’re welcome.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, careful not to let her appreciation show too much. “I had it under control, but I appreciate it.”

Asami accepted this with a shrug, already making her way back to her nook. “Uh-huh. Well, you can make it up to me later.” 

Kuvira smirked, an idea forming. With a few taps, she opened Google Drive and created a new document. She hit send, keeping her eyes fixed on her screen.

**Google Drive:** Doc: “later”

shared with asami.sato@rcu.edu [Now] 

Within seconds, a small maroon gear icon appeared in the drive. The two looked up from their respective screens and shared a knowing smirk. Kuvira motioned to the barista. Asami laughed and nodded. 

Kuvira got up and ordered tea for two.

**Author's Note:**

> *Letterkenny voice* I gots SO much time fer Freudian slips.
> 
> Also, listen, they're all studying civil engineering because I feel like it works as a cover-all for their respective personalities/in-canon jobs? But I'm also not an engineer so don't @ me I know nothing.


End file.
